The Poisoned Bunch
by asuitcaseandapaintedface
Summary: I was sure the lie I'd told my father would be my undoing. It was in some regards; it brought me my demise in the form Kurt Hummel. Unbeknownst to me though, that lie was the catalyst to a series of horrifying events that some fool in the Anderson family tree had started long ago. It had just taken a century or so to truly catch up to us. One bad apple spoiled the entire bunch.


_**Here it is, my first exploration into Glee fanfiction. It's based off a plot bunny from Tumblr where someone wanted to see vampire!Kurt looking for a roommate and Blaine replied to his ad. I took that and ran. And this happened. You can find the full explanation of the background of the story as well as it's unofficial home at fromthepaintedsuitcase . tumblr . com (minus the spaces) and track it under the tag "fic: the poisoned bunch." My home resides at asuitcaseandapaintedface . tumblr . com. **_

_**It's one part historical, one part I have no idea what I was thinking. I guess we'll see how this goes.**_

* * *

I should have known that karma would have caught up to me eventually for this one. It always did. You see, Lady Karma and I are old friends. She and I first met when I was younger when I began to realize a very important thing about myself.

I, Blaine Devon Anderson, cannot lie.

That makes it sound like I have some irreversible family curse. Maybe I do, maybe I'm just the family scapegoat. The men in my family have always been powerful individuals. My dad is a prominent figure in Ohio politics. Someone somewhere had to of pissed someone off down the line and now I'm suffering for it. There's some amount of dark history surrounding the Andersons but no one will talk about it; my grandparents are quick to scoff and call them ghost stories.

Let me clarify that statement though. I can lie, I'm horrible at it, but physically I can tell a lie. Most people, if not nearly everyone, can tell a little white lie and walk away. No strings attached. No residual guilt. Some sick, twisted creep somewhere in the universe found it funny to punish me every time I told a fib, whether it be a fib-let or a downright FIB. We aren't just talking your average mom and pop punishment. Strange things would happen. Things completely unrelated to what I had lied about.

It began when I was five. Like most five-year-olds I believed I was invincible and took to constantly climbing the furniture (a habit I have yet to break), despite my mother's warnings and repeated timeouts. One rainy afternoon, an _extreme volcano_ erupted in my living room and covered the entire floor in lava leaving me with only one option: climb onto the back of the couch for protection.

Not only did I leave little muddy footprints in my mother's favorite white sofa, no, that wasn't enough. I managed to knock over a priceless antique lamp, effectively breaking it and scratching the paint on the wall as it fell.

Mothers have some sort of sixth sense. Mine knew. Of course she did, but like any good mother she _had_ to ask me about the situation first, gauge my reaction, and revel in my misery and guilt. So I lied, or at least I tried.

Five-year-old me got a spanking for the damage and a timeout for the lying. And that was it, right?

Wrong. My pet fish died that night.

I hardly noticed it at first; I was a little boy and naturally clumsy. It never occurred to me that I was always conveniently clumsy after lying. The bigger events finally caught my attention.

At eleven, when I threw a baseball through the window by accident and attempted to convince my parents it was a bird (I never said I was a good liar), my dog was hit by a car.

Two weeks later when I lied about my homework in school, I fell in gym class two hours later and broke my nose. Ironic, is it not?

At thirteen I lied when I told my parents I wouldn't play in the woods. Guess who fell out of a tree in those aforementioned woods and broke their arm? Sitting in the emergency room that night as the doctor put the cast on my arm I made the conscious decision to avoid lying as best I could.

It worked, for the most part. I'd slip up periodically, earning myself a faceplant or two, but the fear of any further bodily harm (or a dead pet) made me a stuttering fool when it came to lying and the last person my friends wanted to involve in a scheme.

But I digress.

The point of all of this is that a lie is what put me in my current situation. I knew, I knew the minute I spun the tale I did to my father about college that everything would come crashing down. It had to; the punishment from the universe was inevitable.

Unbeknownst to me, that lie was only the catalyst to a series of horrifying events that some fool in the Anderson family tree had started long ago. It had just taken a century or so to truly catch up to us.

Everything started with a simple lie.

* * *

_Ohio, January 1860_

"_I know what you are." He couldn't will away the fear bubbling in his chest or the quiver in his voice. "I know you have the means to help me." _

"_Do you now, William Anderson? Then you should also know that could I rip your innards out right now and it would make no difference to me." The man ran a cold finger down Anderson's throat, feeling his pulse quicken beneath it and laughed. "Such worthless, selfish beings you are. You want so many things, yet you do not want to work for them."_

"_I've worked my entire life for this moment. How dare you question my morals you devil?" The man's hand tightened around his throat and Anderson gasped._

"_I would highly advise you not raise your voice at me unless you want your head detached from your body." His grip loosened. "Besides, I do believe I am allowed to question your morals seeing as you are attempting to make a deal with a so-called devil."_

"_War will soon be upon us sir; I have to win this upcoming election. It will disgrace my family and leave us with nothing if I lose. The Andersons have always influenced Ohio's politics and this bloody conflict in the South is changing opinions and swaying my supporters. I cannot allow Ohio to fall into the same treasonous state as our southern neighbors have." He paused, gathering his wits. The man's aid would not come without a great cost. "Murray, your influence will assure me this election." Anderson stole a glance at Murray who seemed to be in deep thought._

"_You winning this petty election does nothing for me. In fact, it actually hurts my cause. My southern brethren are behind most of this talk of war, for it is not simply a war to save slavery or to debate the right of the states, but a war to strengthen my race. You humans are pawns. As I am not as deeply connected to my kind in the south and rather bored, I will assist you."_

"_Oh thank you Mr. Murray. I—"_

"_On one condition." Here it was. These next words could potentially cost William his soul. "Eternity is painfully lonely for my kind and you have something that I want." Murray smiled, exposing his sharp canines. "Your daughter, Marie, is simply a beauty. She would make quite the mate for someone like me. Take it or leave it."_

"_I-I—"_

"_Good evening to you Mr. Anderson."_

"_Wait, I'll do it. You can have her."_

"_Very well then, give me your hand." He reluctantly exposed his palm to Murray who made a small incision with his nail in their palms and pressed their hands together. "I will see you after the election to collect my end of the bargain."_

_December 1860_

"_We had a lovely time Congressman Anderson; we hope to see you tomorrow." No sooner than William's guests had left his home, a loud knock echoed through the foyer. A chill swept through the house and he shivered, suddenly uneasy over the late caller. He cautiously opened the front door to reveal the very thing he feared would return._

"_Congressman Anderson."_

"_Mr. Murray."_

"_I do believe I've come to collect my dues."_

"_Very well, you may enter." As the monster crossed the threshold, several men appeared from all corners of the mansion armed with swords. "But I do believe I will not be upholding my end of the bargain." Murray growled, baring his teeth, his eyes now jet black. _

"_You coward. You couldn't win your election on your own, you were willing to sacrifice your own daughter for personal gain, and now you are not even man enough to attempt to kill me. I do believe you will regret the decision to double cross me."_

"_You will regret coming to collect your prize."_

"_My kind live forever," he turned to find several other men had silently appeared behind him, sensing his defeat he grinned and uttered the words that would haunt William until his death. "We do not forget. We do not forgive. My brothers will know of your betrayal you pathetic waste of breath. They will have their revenge and the Andersons will suffer. It may be tomorrow, it may be fifty years from now, but your family will never live in peace." William's men attacked, beheading the beast and dragging the corpse from the entryway._

_Two weeks later his daughter fell ill, mad with fever and plagued by hallucinations. She would not live long._

_Riddled with guilt and depression, Anderson barely lived to see the end of war he'd fought to prevent and the new war that would be waged on his name. _

_The evil he had meddled with would never disappear, slowly but surely seeking its revenge as members of the family would continue to mysteriously fall ill as the months passed. Momentarily sated and dangerously low in numbers from the war, the monsters stepped back. A false sense of security and time was all they would need before they destroyed the family once and for all._

* * *

_New York City, August 2014_

"Blaine, are you sure you have everything?" No Dad, I didn't spend two weeks packing and repacking to leave something behind.

"I'm absolutely positive."

"Good, good," he stared long and hard at the ground, attempting to gather his thoughts. My father wasn't a man of many words unless he was in deep debate across the aisle in Washington. "I um, I know I haven't said it often, but I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you for getting into NYU and proud of you for deciding to major in Business. AndCorp needs an Anderson back in charge and the spot is waiting for you once you finish your Master's. The company needs you and DC needs me."

"Don't forget about mom." Mom was the polar opposite of my often stoic father. A refined woman on the surface alongside my father on the campaign trail, she was highly emotional behind the scenes. I loved her, but was relieved we'd convinced her to stay home while my dad dropped me off. My first day at NYU didn't include inviting everyone on campus two by two into the ark we would need to fight off her waterworks.

"I know, speaking of which, you should probably call her when you get settled in. She's been bl-"

"Blowing up your phone?" I retrieved my buzzing phone from my pocket and showed him the four new text messages and two missed calls.

"She just worries. I'll take her phone when I get home to allow you some time to settle in tonight." He laughed quietly to himself before pulling me into a tight hug. "I'm really going to miss you son. Please call if you need anything at all."

"I will, I promise." We pulled apart and I watched as he walked around to the driver's side door. "Bye Dad."

"I love you Blaine."

"Love you too." Watching him drive away wasn't hard; realizing I was now utterly alone in New York City and possibly making a giant mistake in the form of my major. My phone began buzzing again and I reluctantly unlocked it and placed it to my ear. "Hi Mom. No, I haven't met my roommate, I'm still on the sidewalk."


End file.
